Kira Salvatore
by AceKindel
Summary: Elena gets pregnant by Damon and leaves what happens when they meet through their daughter 18 years later
1. goodbye

Kira Salvatore

Elena looked at the tiny pink plus sign that sealed her fate. She was pregnant with Damon Salvatore's baby. She had to leave; she couldn't tell him, and she couldn't hide it forever. She would leave tonight after her aunt Jenna, and Jeremy had fallen asleep. Elena sighed as she exited her bathroom. She got her suitcase, and started packing all her belongings until she saw him standing in her door-way.

"What do you want Damon?" Elena asked not wanting to talk to him right now in because she was in danger of collapsing into his arms, and crying her heart out.

"Nice to see you too Elena. Going somewhere?"

"Um yea to Bonnie's," Elena said quickly.

"You've been ignoring me. I didn't think I was that bad," Damon says with his usual smirk.

"No you were great I… I just haven't gotten around to talking yet," Elena says slowly choosing her words carefully. She could've sworn she saw heart break in his perfect blue eyes, but just like that it was gone.

"Bonnie is expecting me," Elena says a little anxious.

"Well by all means," He said then was gone like he was never there in the first place.

Elena sighed as she went back to her room packing all her clothes, pictures, and her diary. She looked one more time around her room before heading out to her new life.

The next morning Damon woke up feeling as if something or someone was missing. Then he saw it a perfectly folded piece of paper on his night stand. He picked it up, and started to read.

Dear Damon,

If you are reading this then I am already gone I don't want you to follow me. I am leaving for reasons that you should not worry about. And I will always love you Damon Salvatore.

Forever yours,

Elena.

Damon read the letter over, and over again staining the note, and cheeks with tears. Then suddenly he had an idea; he would get Bonnie to do a scrying spell.

"No way Damon she said not to look for her," Bonnie stated.

"Bonnie it's Elena please," Damon sounded desperate, but he didn't care he just wanted Elena back.

"No that's my final answer Damon," Bonnie said before slamming her door in his face. She knew well enough way Elena left she would too if she was carrying a demon's child; though Elena didn't think of him as a demon Bonnie sure as hell did.

Kira stood watching herself in the mirror looking at her ice blue eyes, and death black hair. Today was her 18th birthday, and she would not age again. She knew little of her mother Elena Gilbert, but she did know her mother loved her, and turned into a vampire when she had Kira. Her mother told her everyday she looked like her father which she hated. Her father was a jerk not that she ever met him. Her mother said he was kind, sweet, but also cocky, sarcastic, and a pain in the ass at some times. Kira sighed walking out her bathroom in the huge house; they always bought big, but never lived in one place for long. She loved how they sun warmed her. Most vampires not including her mom couldn't walk out in the sun, but she could because she was technically half-human.

She walked into the kitchen, and poured herself some B+ from a blood bag into a mug. Her mother was out hunting, and birthday shopping so she would probably be out all day. She had always outdone herself with the birthday presents Kira guessed it was her apology for moving so much. Kira finished her blood then went to the couch, and watched t.v.


	2. 18 years pass

Elena Gilbert watched her next victim from across the bar he was tall brown haired, blued eyed, and totally drunk. Elena saw him watching her with lustful eyes' he observed her black leather mini-skirt, halter top, and knee high boots. Elena hated to dress like this, but it kept "food" on the table. She hoped that Kira hadn't gotten into trouble while she was gone again.

Elena walked over to the boy, and smiled.

"Hey baby what's your name?" he slurred.

"Elena what's yours?" she said seductively.

"Kyle"  
>"Well Kyle want to go somewhere more private?"<p>

He nodded, and followed her out to the ally. It had been dark for an hour now so no one would see them.

Elena pinned Kyle up against the wall grinding her body to his earning her a groan of pleasure from his lips. Elena smirked and started to kiss his neck. She extended her fangs and bit down drinking the alcohol tainted blood. When Elena was full she retracted to fangs.

"You hit your head go home take a nap. You never met me," Elena compelled.

"I hit my head I'm tired I'm going home to take a nap. I don't know you," He replied almost robotically.

Damon watched as the whole thing take place and all he could think was "Elena".

Kira was blasting F U on the radio when she heard a familiar voice call, "I'm home."

"Mom come dance with me," Replied Kira over the music.

Elena smiled at her daughter, and went to the living room and started to dance along Kira.

"Nice outfit," Kira said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Elena said continuing to dance.

"I got you something for your birthday," Elena said turning down the music. Kira sat down on the couch watching her mother very curiously.

"Oh and what is that?" Kira asked with a certain cockiness only Damon could match.

"This," Elena said pulling out a box and giving it to Kira.

Kira took the box and opened it inside lay a golden chocker with black diamonds and a lapis jewel in the center.

"It's beautiful mom," Kira said breath taken.

"I thought you might like it," Elena said with a smile.

"Time for bed it's late Kira," Elena said.

"I'm 18 mother," Kira groaned.

"I don't care bed time,"

"Fine good-night mom,"

"Good-night," Elena replied.

All the way to her room Kira was mumbling. Just like Damon thought Elena and went to her own room.


	3. meeting Damon Salvatore

Kira had woken early due to the door bell ringing.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," She shouts as she stumbles out of bed. Her black sleeping pants cought her feet making her fall with a loud thunck.

"OW," Kira mumbles getting up. With vampire speed Kira got to the door and opened it to see Bonnie one of her mom's ok her only friend.

"Hey Bon-Bon what's what?" She asks sleeply.

"Not much is your mom here?"

"Yea let me go get her," Then Kira disappeared upstairs.

Damon was trying to shake what he saw last night. How could that be Elena? It was probaly his mind playing tricks on him again like when he thought he saw a girl version of him last year at a techno-club. He had been in New York less than a week and already his memory of Elena had cought up to him. He couldn't help but laugh; he didn't know why but sometimes the memory of Elena made him laugh. Possibly because it reminded him if when she was his.

Damon took a drink of bourbon that had already made it's way through his system. If he had been human he'd probaly be died right now which would hurt less than his heart felt right now. The image of Elena drinking that boy's blood kept replaying in his head and he couldnt shake it. So Damon did what he always did when he was upset; go find some drunk sorority chicks and have some fun.

"Bonnie how have you been?" Elena's high piched vioce rang through the air.

"Good, but the reason I'm here is because of you know who."

"Oh," was all Elena sould get out. She loved Damon with all her heart but she didn't know if he still felt for her the same way.

Kira had been listening in on the whole conversation she knew they were going to move again. Everytime Bonnie had information on her father they always moved.

Kira sighed and headed up to her room this was going to be a long day.

Damon sent the sorority girls home when it didn't help his mood. God he loved Elena so much his life was so fucking unfair. When drinking didn't hekp he decided to go hunt.

It had gotten dark and Elena and Bonnie were still chatting so Kira decided to go out.

"Hey I'm heading out," Kira called grabbing her jacket.

"Ok don't be home too late,"

"Never am," Kira called then made her way to a techno-club.

Damon was watching a girl with a black statin vest shirt with a gold chocker, leather pants, and knee high combat boots. Anyone else would have looked like a whore or stipper but this girl made it look like she was a respectibale young girl. Ok where did that come from Damon shook his head of all thoughts and wnt for his prey.

"wanna dance?" Kira asked the man walking up bahind her. He almost looked like lher same blue eyes and black hair but he had an edge tp him like he would rip some one apart at any time.

"Sure," the man said. Damon noticed when they started dancing that there was a lapis jewel with a tiny S ingrved into it.

"I didn't get your name,"

"Kira," She spoke swiftly.

"Killer I like it, I'm Damon. Damon Salavtore,"

**a/n**

**Kira in japan really means killer I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Please review no haters but if you must you must.**


	4. family reunion?

Salvatore that was his last name. Kira froze at the name which was also her last name.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked her.

"Nothing it's just loud in here," Kira lied.

"Well you want to go somewhere more privite?"

Defintally vampire.

"Yea sure," Kira said and followed Damon out the door to an alley.

Damon could almost taste her blood. Her pulse was beating fast he knew he would be able to feed off this human.

"Why are you here," the girl Kira had a sudden harshness in her vioce.

"I wanted to have fun," Damon said trapping her body between him and the wall.

Kira pushed him off and slammed him into the wall across from them.

"Tell me why you are here in New York," Kira demanded and her eyes went red.

Damon just started to laugh.

"You think you can take me on," Damon said switching thier possions. Then he noticed her blue eyes and black hair just like his. He lost focuse for a second but that was all Kira needed.

Kira took Damon and slammed him onto the ground making his limbs emobile.

"Yea I think I can," Kira whispered harsely in his ear.

"Where did you get that stone?" Damon chocked jestering to the lapis on Kira's chocker. He had given that to Elena on her 18th birthday why did this vampire have it?

"My mom,"

"Oh really is your mom a thief?" Damon spatt. Kira hit his head againest the concret Hard.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT BASTARD," Kira screamed letting her anger controll and Damon pushed her up againest the wall.

Damon found a stick and was about to stake this girl when she yelled bloody murder.

"MOM," Kira yellled so loud she was sure her mom heard her.

The next thing Damon knew he was the ground with someone staddling his hips. Then he noticed a lapis jewel similiar to his own.

Then the person came out of the shadows. Elena.

"Damon?" She questioned not loosening her grip.

"Elena?"

"Kira?" Kira said mocking her mom and well unfortunally her father.

"What did you do Kira?" Elena asked her daughter.

"Oh I see how it is my father trys to stake and I'm the bad guy. No FUCKING fair," Kira a little annoyed.

"Hey watch your mouth young lady," Elena orders Kira.

"Hey what's going on?" Damon asks confused. What did Kira mean by father?

"Damon this id Kira your daughter,"

**a/n**

**How is Damon going to react?**

**Please review no haters but if you must you must :(**

**OK I'll shut up now :(**


	5. ammends

"What?"

"It's true," Kira said flustered at her fathers suprised reaction.

"Impossible," Damon said still at lose of words.

"Apperently not," Elena sighed.

"NO this is not right," Damon yelled then left in a flash.

Elena fell to her hands and knees in tears and Kira came over to her mother.

"It's ok he's a jerk," Kira said pulling her mother into a hug.

Elena just cried in her daughters arms until she passed out.

Kira picked her mother up in her arms and ran home. Kira tucked her mom into bed and watched as she thrashed out violently.

Damon sat watching the fire burn as if it was teasing him. He couldn't denie the resimbalince betwteen him and Kira but it was imposible wasn't it?

Why did he just leave like that? He could hear Elena's crys and he regretted leaving. Why did he have to love her so much?

The glass that had been in his hands shattered onto the floor.

"Damnit," He mummbled.

"Moping I thought that was Stephen's job,"

Damon turned to see Bonnie leaning in the door way.

"What do you want witch?" Damon spat harsley. He wasn't in the mood for Bonnie.

"To know why my best friend is crying practically to death."

Elena sat up to see Kira in the door way with with a cup full of fresh blood.

"Hey," She said leaning up againest her bed post.

"Hey drink this," Kira said giving her mother the cup.

"Thanks," Elena said taking a drink. Her eyes widened when she noticed it was Kira's blood.

"I thought you needed something strong," Kira says weakly.

"Thanks," Elena said again.

"No problem,"

"What?" Damon yelled and Bonnie flinched ever so slightly.

"You heard me. The curse worked with Elena and let her concive a child your child," Bonnie screamed back not showing any of her fear that bubbled inside her.

"I have go find Elena," Damojn said then he was gone.

He needs to stop doing that thought Bonnie, and she sighed her work here was done even if she didn't like Damon.

Kira heard something at the door, and left her mother to sleep.

Kira was downstairs and the next thing she knew she was on the ground with the same dick vampire dad she met early to day.

"What do want dick oops I mean dad," Kira said not hiding any anger in her voice.

"Where's your mother?"

"Not here,"

"Lier I can hear her breathing,"

"So,"

Damon got off Kira she was not going to be any help.

"Elena," He called and without answer he turned back to Kira.

"She sleeping. I fed her my blood she'll be knocked out for awhile,"

"Then wake her up,"

"Why should I?"

"Because I love her I made a mistake leaving her please,"

"Fine,"

"MOM WAKE UP,"

Elena slowly came down stairs looking very tired.

"What do you want Damon?" Elena was too tired for harshness and her weakness showed in her voice.

"I'm sorry,"

"WHAT?" Elena and Kira said together.

"I'm sorry Elena I left you please forgive me?" Damon sounded but damn the badass act he wanted Elena back and it was killing him insisde.

"I Love you Damon and you left me," Elena said and ran down the satirs into Damon's chest and started hitting him.

"I know I know,"

Elena looked up at him with tears in her eyes and he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was sweet but full of lost time that sent sparks through Damon and Elena.

Kira having enough of this (her parents make-out session) Decided to stop it.

"Hello children in the room,"

Damon and Elena laughed and hung to tegether for dear life never again would they be apart.

**a/n**

**sorry it took so long to update dang school**

**I hope you liked it **

**no haters please don't dish me**


End file.
